Nicco
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: "That's Nico's twin brother, Nicco." Annabeth whispered to me. And, that's when my life changed. P.O.V. alternates between Thalia's and Nicco's. The character Nicco belongs to The Silent Book-Reader.
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary_

"_That's Nico's twin brother, Nicco." Annabeth whispered to me.  
And, that's when my life changed.  
He changed me, the boy I'd never even knew existed before now.  
If I did, I'd have gone looking for him long ago._

* * *

**Salutations, my dearest readers. ... Yeah, I'm not sure what happened there, either. Moving on, I do not own PJO, or the character 'Nicco'. The Silent Book-Reader takes credit for his character. So... yeah.**

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Shut _up_, Bianca!" I laughed. Bianca, my best friend, had just told me that the most popular boy had a crush on me. _There is no way in hell that _Matt_ had a crush on _me_! He has, like, a million girlfriends._ That's when _he_ came.

'_He'_ was this boy who looked _exactly_ like Nico, Bianca's younger-but-still-in-our-year brother. I would've mistaken him for Nico, had he not been wearing a worn out Fall Out Boy concert shirt. (Nico had told me that he had never heard of Fall Out Boy before I'd told him about them yesterday.) The boy was talking to Percy, my cousin. He was laughing, and Percy was rubbing his head. _He probably hit it on a door frame, he's become so tall, lately._

"Who's he?" I whispered to Annabeth.  
"That's Nico's twin brother, Nicco." **(A/N: 'Nicco' is pronounced 'Nixo'.)**  
"He never told me he had a brother."  
"He never knew until recently. They ran into each other in Subway. Turns out they were separated at birth." Annabeth started muttering about how that was illegal unless they had the parents' consent.

Percy and Nicco started walking towards us.

"Hey, guys." Percy greeted us.  
"Hey, Seaweed Brain." "Hello, Ocean Boy." "Hi, Kelp Head." Annabeth, Bianca and I replied, respectively. Nicco looked at Percy, questioningly.  
"I'm a swimmer." Percy explained.  
I snorted at that. "Perce, you're not a swimmer. You're like a - what was it? A sailfish?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, you're like a sailfish in water." Nicco opened his mouth. "A sailfish is the fastest fish in the world." I interrupted, knowing his question. He closed his mouth.  
"Anyway, guys. This is Nicco um..." Percy looked at Nicco.  
"di Angelo. I'm Nicco di Angelo." He looked at Percy. "What? I was born a di Angelo. I will stay a di Angelo."  
"Okay. This is Annabeth, Thalia, and you know Bianca." Percy pointed each of us out. "We have nicknames for each other, in case you didn't get that. Um... Annabeth is Wise Girl to me and Owl Head to all our other friends. Thalia is Pinecone Face to me and Nut Head to everyone else. Bianca is Ghost Girl to us all. Nico is Corpse Head. Um... and I'll introduce you to the rest of our group at lunch. Bye, guys." Percy waved at us as the bell rang for first period. Nicco winked at us, but it seemed to be directed at me.

"Isn't he hot?" Piper walked up to us. "Too bad I'm with Jason, or I'd ask him out." She turned to me. "But he seems to have the hots for you, Thals."  
"No way. You know me, guys. I don't do boys." I explained.  
"Maybe he'll change your mind." Piper pulled Bianca with her to first period. I walked with Annabeth to our first lesson, thinking of Nicco.

I wrote down the notes for everything in English 101, but every now and again, I'd find myself doodling faces in the margins.

Finally, lunch came. I went the cafeteria and found my group: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Nicco (urgh!), Juniper, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna.  
"Finally! Pinecone Face arrives!" Percy called, dramatically, as I sat down.  
"Ha ha, that's _so_ funny." I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"So, people," Percy started, ignoring me, "I would like to introduce Nicco di Angelo, the recently uncovered identical twin brother of Nico di Angelo. Nicco, at this table is Thalia, Bianca, Nico, me, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna." He pointed each of us out. "Or, as the group know each other: Nut Head, Ghost Girl, Corpse Head, Kelp Head, Owl Head, Tree Girl, Goat Boy, Love Girl, Metal Head, Beauty Queen, Cloud Head, Jewel Girl, Animal Head, Repair Boy and War Girl."  
"That's a lot of 'Head's." Nicco spoke, after a short silence. Everyone burst out laughing. Nicco had broken the ice completely.

I was walking to my last lesson (Biology), when I heard someone running behind me.  
"Hey, _Nut Head_," a half-familiar voice said. _Nicco_.  
"Hi. 'Sup?"  
"I've got the same class as you."  
"Joy."  
"What's up with you?" He asked. "You seem to hate me."  
I sighed. "Okay, I guess I'm a bit... protective over Percy. He's younger than me; he... trusts people so easily and becomes loyal so quickly; he's subjective to his emotions; he'd sacrifice the _world_ for his friends." I poked Nicco in the chest each time I finished a phrase. Then, I sighed. "Just... just be a good friend to him."  
Nicco nodded. "Sure."  
I nodded my approval at him. "Well, then. Since we are now on the same page, let's go to Biology."  
"Well, Miss Grace, shall we proceed to the room in which we shall be taught the needless subject of Biology?" Nicco started talking in polite British. He held out his arm, like a father would to his daughter as she walked down the aisle.  
"We shall." I answered in just a snooty a voice as he did, and took his arm.

Biology went by quickly. I suppose it only went by quickly because Nicco and I passed notes in the form of paper airplanes. Not that Mr. Quinn knew. I mean, one of his eyes was made of glass, and both of us were sitting on his blind side.

**(A/N: Thalia's notes are in italics and Nicco's are underlined.)**

_Hey, weirdo._  
_'Sup? You look bored out of your mind._  
_Thalia_

Hey, Nut Head.  
You look so bored. Like, if I looked up 'boredom', I'd find the picture of you like you are now in it. The very image of boredom.  
Nicco

_Oh, ha ha. You look like the epitome of 'weirdo'. Truly. You're just, like, sitting there doing... work. You're actually writing stuff down. Nobody does that in this class. Seriously, nobody._

Well, I'll be the first then, shall I? Anyway, if I'm the 'epitome of weirdo', then you're the 'epitome of beauty **(A/N: The word 'beauty' is meant to have a cross through it, but they don't have that formatting on this.) **boredom'.

_What? Did you write 'the epitome of beauty'?_  
_You think I'm beautiful?_

Um... yeah? I mean, hasn't anyone told you?

_Well, apparently Matt has a crush on me (yeah, right.). Bianca told me that. It's not true._

How are you so sure? I'll casually drop the question on him, if you like. (He's in my Calculus class).

_You'd do that?_

I'd do anything for a beautiful girl.

And that's when the bell rang. I stared at the piece of paper in my hand; _I'd do anything for a beautiful girl_. Did Nicco really think I was beautiful? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was a lie, but for now, I liked the feeling that that phrase gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Um... I don't own PJO.**

Nicco's P.O.V.

As I walked away from Biology, and started towards Homeroom, I kept thinking, _I have _got_ to remember to ask Percy about Thalia._

Thalia.

She seemed... so much like me. I also cringed mentally when I remembered how she had read through the strike I'd put through 'beauty'. I mean, she was actually the epitome of 'amazingly beautifully hot', but I thought it'd be weird if I put that, so I belittled her appearance, by writing 'beauty'. Even so, I realised that that was not what the conversation was about, so I quickly exchanged 'beauty' for 'boredom' and _still_ she was able to read 'beauty'!

It helped that Percy had told me that it was a coincidence that we all lived with a few road between each other. _I don't want to seem like a stalker... but I want to know how close to me she lives._

I now lived with Nico and Bianca. _Maybe I can ask Percy_. I'd heard that Percy was Thalia's cousin, but that Nico's – my – dad was Percy's dad's best man. Apparently, the three men hung out a lot. I got my head around it like this:

Percy's dad = brother = Thalia's dad  
Thalia's dad = brother = Percy's dad

Percy's dad = best man = Thalia's dad  
Nico's dad = best man = Percy's dad  
Thalia's dad = best man = Nico's dad

It was confusing, but I wrapped my head around it eventually.

"Yo, Percy!" I yelled.  
"Oh, hey." Percy replied, as soon as he had located my voice.  
"Hey. Yeah, um. Where do you all guys live in relation to us?"  
"Er... that sounds _so_ stalkerish." Percy pointed out.  
"I know, but I want to know who lives closest for stuff..." I trailed off.  
"Okay. Well, I live the closest to you..." Percy drew out a picture of where they lived.

**Jackson  
Di Angelo**  
**Chase**  
**Grace**  
_*Road*_  
**Underwood  
Tree**  
**McLean**  
**Levesque  
**_*Road*_**  
****Valdez  
Zhang  
****Bellona  
****Beauregard  
**_*Road***  
**_**Beckendorf**

* * *

Before the start of Calculus, I started inspecting the drawing. _Thalia lives 2 houses away from me._

I looked up to see Matt walk in. _That devil._

"Hey, Matt." I greeted.  
"Huh? Oh, hey." Matt looked at me.  
"I've been asked by a certain girl who you have a crush on."  
"Really? Well, don't tell her..."  
"Sure." I agreed.  
"... but I have a crush on your friend Percy's cousin."  
"Who? Thalia?"  
"Yeah, her. The goth chick." He turned forward as our teacher walked in.

Calculus dragged on for such a long time.

Finally, it ended. I sighed in relief and saw Matt looking at me weirdly. "What?"  
"No, don't worry." Matt shook his head.  
"No, seriously. What?"  
"Do _you_ have a thing for the goth chick?"  
"Can you _please_ call her 'Thalia'?"  
"Okay, okay. Do you have a thing for _Thalia_?" He rephrased.  
"No." I replied, convincingly. _Well, I wouldn't admit it, but... yeah. Apparently._  
"Okay. I don't want competition, that's all."  
"How do you know she'll accept you as a boyfriend?" I asked, curiously.  
"'Cos I'm _me_. The most popular guy. The one _every_ girl wants to get with. The one with the most muscle. What does any other guy have, that I don't?" He bragged.  
"A brain." I muttered, under my breath.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing, Matt." I replied, with a small, unnoticeable twinge of venom in my voice.  
Matt shrugged and started shoving his stuff into some poor nerd's ready arms.

* * *

As I walked over to my locker, I thought of how... truthful Matt looked when he talked about Thalia. _Thalia_. I spotted Thalia leaning against my locker. I sighed again.

"Hey, Thals." I nick-named her.  
She raised her eyebrow. "'Thals'?"  
"Well, you already have 'Pinecone Face' and 'Nut Head', so I thought 'Thals'."  
"Okay. Whatever. 'Sup?"  
"I've found out about Matt."  
"Really?" She seemed like she didn't care.  
"Yeah... he likes you. Like, he's crushing on you."  
"What?!" Thalia looked a bit furious. Like, outraged-furious.  
"Yep. I asked, like I said I would." I knew my face tinged slightly red at the memory of the note, but Thalia's face went beet red. _What's up with _that_?_  
"Yeah, okay. Um... wanna come 'round tonight?"  
"Love to, but can't. Still moving in and stuff. Maybe, next week?"  
"Sure."

We both stood there in a slightly awkward silence, before it became too much.

"Right, then. I'm gonna get my stuff, from my locker."  
"Okay." Thalia replied, not moving.  
"Er... I'm gonna need you to move outta my way, Thals."  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Thalia realised that she was blocking my access to my locker.  
"Nah, it's okay. I used to do that a lot at my old school."  
"I was meaning to ask you: what school _did_ you go to before you came here?" Thalia sounded genuinely curious.  
"Um... I was in England, so... Eltham College."  
"You were in _England_?" Thalia sound impressed.  
"Yeah..."

The bell rang for lunch, and so we headed to the cafeteria.

**Memorable Name Guest:  
****Thanks.**

**The Silent Book-reader:  
Thanks, I'm so glad Nicco is like you imagined. I hope I've described him right. XD**

**blueconverse333:  
Really? If you're telling fibs: it was a nice thought. If that was true: thank you SO much. It's nice to feel loved. :)**

**To all who read the reviews:  
I'm sorry for my mishap with the comments. I accidentally wrote 'h' in the review panel. :)**


End file.
